cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Security and Commerce Organisation
Member Wiki Pages • Masoa • Boridien • Communistia • Pamplona • Arirang • Daehanminguk Charter Excerpt We, the peoples of the International Security and Commerce Organisation, determined: • To save succeeding generations from the scourge of nuclear war, which so many times has brought untold sorrow to mankind, and • To reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person, in the equal rights of men and women and of nations large and small, and • To establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained, and • To promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, And for these ends: • To practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, and • To unite our strength to maintain international peace and security, and • To ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and • To employ international machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples. Current Affairs ISCO is on the decline, President Magee is retiring from service as CP and Luther Crom has left ISCO to seek other oppotunites in the wide world of Planet Bob. Thanks for your contributions over the time of your service boys, it was nice knowing you. History On 25 August 2006 the ISCO Alliance was unofficially and privately formed amongst a small group of friends. It's history has been mostly peaceful and the alliance has not been involved in a major war. In On April 11, 2007 the ISCO Forums were set up and President Magee of Masoa was named the unambiguous Council President and the highest scoring members of the alliance became the Upper Council. The first alliance crisis occurred in February 2007 when Luther Crom, the Minister of Foreign Relations, was nuked unprovoked by 10TEN, a rogue, who changed alliance from \m/ to Guns of Glory halfway through the conflict. Boridien lost the conflict despite an influx of soldiers from ISCO members. After the war was over, ISCO launched an appeal for all members to give generously. ISCO has a history of giving generously to members in need, especially amiles of Communistia who has won ISCO's Star of Gallantry for his aid donations. The next crisis occurred when Black Stalin, a new member personally invited to ISCO by President Magee, was attacked by pro66, the leader of UKAI. Thanks to a generous amount of aid and soldiers given, Black Sky won the war by a large margin. Relations were strained between ISCO and UKAI when members of UKAI harassed Black Stalin to pay reparations for a war started by their own leader. Following the deletion of pro's nation, tensions eased and after two months, the messages stopped and ISCO declared the crisis to be over. However, many still resent UKAI. For a while, debate arose concerning ISCO's position on other alliances and wars, particularly the Initiative. After hot debate, it was decided ISCO would remain staunchly neutral until it becomes clear that ISCO can play an important role in international affairs. On the 16th of June, ISCO officially was founded as a public alliance, with the publishing of the charter. Since then, recruiting has commenced as have dialogues with other similar-minded alliances. On the 21st of August 2007, Mayuri-sama, founder, leader and recruiter of the NTO sent 'merge offers' to every member of ISCO in a blatant mass-recruiting scheme. When confronted by President Magee, he refused to reply initially and thus was let off with a warning. This was the first time the newly created alliance DEFCON was raised from Five (in this case to Four). After some internal debate, it has been decided that ISCO needs to change its tactics in terms of foreign relations. In the past, ISCO has kept a low profile to stay safe from big scarey alliances that would destroy it without a thought. Though this tactic does work perfectly well, it hasn't gotten us anyware in terms of recruits. So, ISCO's new goal is to get out there and get as many guys as we can, as fast as we can. With a thought of mass recruiting, Rysonia (who has now left ISCO) introduced the idea of mergering small, 12 man alliances into ISCO. This idea, though problamatic at some points, did prove successful in terms of gaining large amounts of experienced nations. Whether or not this tactic should continue is under speculation. ISCO Council Presidents and Ministers A list of the people who have served the ISCO in an Upper Council position. Current and Former ISCO Members Current members • President Magee of Masoa • amiles of Communistia • Luther Crom of Boridien • rishnokof of Chingra • Dezovieczech of Dezovieczech • Iron Stalin of Iron Russia • Lawdy of Shan Gri La • Jokoloco of Apolonia • Uber Noob of L337 L4ND • overmyhead465 of Fountina • Paron of Nawiats • Lady Rysonia of Rysonia • Ron Weasley of Michigan • NEWBert of NEWBert is God land • Doxan of The Gobi Federation • Minwookaka of daehanminguk • Dark Storm01 of Jioni • Overlord of Indian Empire • twright of Worlf • Zhazhanqi of Arirang • Dakota Republic of Dakota Republic • LeCoq of Viru Greenland • BoatSniper of Mipland • Legacy10 of Land of FlamingDucks • Wally Savior of Wally Forest • Svaroh of Kyivska Rus • Simia The Crazy of Point of View • Lord Hoth of Ruusan • Arch Admiral MNM of Archimaera • Lord of the Rock of Hermit City • Shadow64 of Slargonen • Falconeye999 of Srednia • Ehsan the Great of Kingdom of light • Jiffy34 of Jiffs Former Members • Declan4955 of Haratsia • BlackStalin of Black Sky • Fambi of Terravincunt • Darthal of New Livingston • El Cid of Aragon Empire • Default Dark of Crust • IllusionaryWeaponry of Fissure of Woe • Trigger Alex of Southern Confederacy • vader357 of Talon HQ • halp3719 of We Are Watching You • xtinct85 of _SPF_ • vonForster of San Marino • kjuice14 of Kendalistan • gamemad999 of new new wales • Jethro Robes of New Victoria • Fambi of Ivory Island • aars24 of Indian Empire • Showmedemmetal of Archanox • ethernal of Peranthia • Doctor Octagon of Octagonistan • Jeff1981 of Atlantian • limemcshelly of Assyri • Conrad Kruschev of Pamplona • Daverocks of Rowdavi • Badders of Badders • Indecisive22 of Krispy Donut Land • Warlord91 of Zutanbar • Wegetzu of Adanos • Reiji of EmptyShell3 • Warlord91 of Astroland • Sauron1 of Mordor1 An updated list of everyone to have ever used the ISCO AA. Miscellaneous Coming soon: PROPAGANDA!!!!! Treaties and Pacts Category:International Security and Commerce Organisation Category:Alliances Category:International Security and Commerce Organisation